


ASSET

by skinstapler



Category: Captain America: The Winter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinstapler/pseuds/skinstapler





	ASSET

9.

黏稠血液从天花板缝隙里滴落，一滴一滴，就像厨房里无人维修的水管，你无法得知脸上的痒意从何而来，所以你睁开眼睛。

血液自墙边倾泄，包裹着破旧墙纸的墙壁被黑红色血液重新洗刷，你张着嘴发不出任何声音，血液倒进你的嘴里，你睁眼所见之处皆是尸体，一具又一具的尸体，衣柜上，桌子上，床边，脚边，你从未见过如此扭曲的姿势，他们一动不动，全部赤裸，你想逃离，却被钉在床面。

他们死亡却如鲜活在世，赤裸着的肌肤是如此紧致明亮，你深陷这血腥场景的恐惧中，死尸的眼睛翻动着看向你，你要大声尖叫，你想摆脱这一切，血液却将你浇灌，突然间，四处砸下断裂的四肢，你在地狱，你想起全能的父。

朗姆洛从噩梦中醒来，浑身被汗液浸透，他急促而慌乱的呼吸，两手狠狠抹过眼睛，让狂跳的心脏重归平静，他才发现他的后脑枕在资产右手掌心，资产想要叫醒他，在试过摇晃之后，资产试图搂紧他。

朗姆洛的手指撑着资产肩膀，他在窗帘透入的微弱光亮中看出资产眼中的关心，朗姆洛的手指移向资产后脑，那些手指轻轻抚摸过棕发，他在抚摸一张白纸，如此空白甚至没有做噩梦的能力，他主动吻向资产。

他们似情侣互相爱抚，用指尖感受彼此肌肤，亲吻从未间断，唇边挂着淫靡的唾液，在光明未到的黑夜中放纵，朗姆洛的身体随着资产抽插而共同律动，资产不稳的呼吸喷在他的颈窝，粗重喘息声游荡在整个房间，朗姆洛的手指拢起时不时蹭过他脸颊的棕发，同时缠在资产腰侧的双腿脚趾蜷起。

他们共同到达高潮，精液铺在彼此胸膛，朗姆洛仍然在高潮余韵后敏感抽搐，资产吻他的脖颈，胸肌，肚脐，小腹鼓起的血管，朗姆洛托起资产的下巴，带着餍足的笑意吻上去，让这一切变得更糟，更加肆无忌惮。

他嘴里有精液的味道。

“我得出去一趟，很快回来。”

朗姆洛身上有着冲洗过后的新鲜而湿润的气息，他弯下腰撑在床边说着，还未进入睡眠的资产答应了他。

10.

资产听到了朗姆洛回来的动静，那不止是一双脚发出的声音，还有另外一双脚在拼命挣扎，在地板上弄出混乱的响声，两只脚互相勾绊，妄想用鞋底扒住地板，想要留下虚无的活下去的机会。

这已经是第二天的深夜，朗姆洛出去了整整一天，资产坐在沙发上看着朗姆洛把一个人拖进浴室，那个人盯着他，嘴里因为布料发出含糊的声音，他想那应该是在咒骂，而不是求救，资产仍然坐在沙发上，他没有跟过去，电视机里深夜购物频道主持人热情的推荐声永不停止。

他们的安全屋位于一栋充满烟火气的小楼，墙壁里填充着最上等的隔音材料，在屋内发生的事情外界永不会知晓，朗姆洛把那个人用胶带绑在木椅上，双腿分别固定在椅腿，用同样的手法将双手反钳在椅背后捆绑，他很久没干这样的活，一般情况下，他们把这类活称作脏活，但凡有经验的都不愿意做，他们会推给新人，只有新人会因为惨叫而产生点新鲜的兴奋感。

两根四寸的铁钉，三把尖嘴钳，用于连接的电线，外加稳定的电力，你就能得到任何问题的答案，朗姆洛握着铁钉用力刺入他们叫做桑托斯的那人的大腿面，惨叫声被尽数堵在喉咙，在惨叫停止后，朗姆洛拔出那人口腔中被塞到喉咙的布条，他站在那人的正前方，用匕首剥掉尖嘴钳右侧的防电塑胶。

“现在你还有机会可以好好谈一谈，桑托斯。”

朗姆洛换来的是沉默，他重新把布条塞进那个人的喉咙里，弯腰将尖嘴钳夹在因为肉体颤抖而抖动的铁钉上，最后一把尖嘴钳夹在电线上，那些电线同样剥掉了外面的防电涂层，看上去像是裸露在外的金属血管，朗姆洛按下开关。

整个房间陷入短路，电灯在头顶闪烁，电视声断断续续，你会闻到电流穿过身体烧出的发焦味道，整个椅子都在颠动，包括椅子上的人，在高强电压的电击下你会不由自主的颤动，像是得了最严重无法自控的疾病，或许更像是电流实验下的青蛙，你的每一寸肌肉都在电击下剧烈颤抖，你陷入无边无际的疼痛中，你的口腔里出现掺杂着金属的血腥味，而真正的血液已经沾湿你的裤管，电流永不会停止，你的意志却会消失。

“位置！桑托斯！”

朗姆洛按下开关关闭电流，扇着那人的侧脸，朗姆洛没有得到答案，他重新按下开关，转身在水池里浸湿一条毛巾，接着用湿透的毛巾覆在那人脸上，剥夺他仅剩的自由呼吸的权利，朗姆洛胳膊勒着那人的脖颈，同时另一只手收紧毛巾，电流和窒息感控制着那人剧烈跳动，朗姆洛因为极力控制那具抖动躯体使脖侧青筋暴起，毛巾勒出一张临近死亡的面孔，疼痛与恐惧让那张脸扭曲。

资产打开浴室的门，他站在门口看向正在审讯的朗姆洛，朗姆洛神色紧绷看向资产，视线对峙下他开口说出去，他不想让资产看见这些，他不想让资产碰这些脏活，浴室门重新合上。

“这里的电力的很稳定，我们可以持续到明天，后天。”

朗姆洛松开手扯下毛巾，那双眼睛已经红透，意识涣散，椅子下汇聚着尿液，朗姆洛知道这个时候不再需要多余的力气，仅仅需要那最后一根稻草，自身在无边无际永不停止的灼烧痛苦中是如此渺小，意志最终走向崩溃。

朗姆洛得到了他要的答案，浴室的焦糊味与妓女身上低廉的香水味还有汗味一起混合在朗姆洛身上，他靠着金钱与皮囊下的巧舌，从妓女口中得到桑托斯的名字与位置，最后从桑托斯的嘴里得到地下通道的位置和真正背后指使者的藏身处。

朗姆洛铺好裹尸袋，被捆绑成受难者的那人躺在裹尸袋内，朗姆洛拧好螺旋消声器，在湮灭的枪声中，他和资产在新拉雷多的任务结束。

朗姆洛坐在资产身边点燃一根烟。


End file.
